


That tall guy™

by sugarainbows



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Getting Together, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Jealous Han Jisung | Han, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Misunderstandings, OTP Feels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short, Sad Lee Minho | Lee Know, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarainbows/pseuds/sugarainbows
Summary: The three times Jisung gets jealous seeing Minho and that tall guy together and the one time Minho fixes everything.





	That tall guy™

               

 

"I'm going to kill him." Jisung announces casually, sipping some more from his cold beverage.

 

"Huh? You're what?" Felix looks confused as he sets his microeconomics book away. "Who are you killing?"

 

"That guy right there." The blonde points behind Felix and the latter has to subtly look at whoever Jisung is talking about. "Oh...You're going to kill Hyunjin?"

 

"So that's the little shit's name."

 

Felix just rolls his eyes and returns to his book - yes, even microeconomics is better than Jisung's bullshit.

 

"He's been flirting with my man for minutes now!" He exclaims in a way too dramatic voice, throwing his hands in the air.

 

More heads turn towards the odd pair, some throwing harsh glares at them, the other "shhh"ing them.  
Felix apologies for the other, seeming genuinely embarrassed.

 

"Keep it down, loser. Not a single person in this library wants to hear about your crush." The dark haired boy whispers, flicking Jisung's forehead. "And that includes me." Felix adds quietly, more to himself.

 

Jisung's pout intensifies as his gaze falls once again on Minho and that Hyunjin guy. From where he's standing, he can clearly see Minho's bright smile and his heart clenches at the thought that it's not thanks to him.

 

"You know, I still think that you should ask him out." Felix says as he points his crayon at Jisung's chest. "I mean, he's obviously interested, too."

 

"What makes you say this?" Jisung furrows his eyebrows.

 

"Well, I'd have never thought that there's someone who would put up with your shit bedside me, but he does and that's a very good reason."

 

"Yeah? So that means you're interested in me that way, too?" Jisung wiggles his eyebrows and winks at his best friend, chuckling.

 

"No- Oh my God, Jisung, you're impossible! You know what I meant!" Felix groans, attracting once again unwanted attention.

 

This time, when Jisung turns to look at Minho, the latter's eyes are already on him, which startles the blonde. He tries not to choke on his drink when Minho gives him a cute smile and waves at him. He reluctantly waves back, his smile mirroring Minho's.

 

However, the older and that tall guy leave together soon afterwards, which makes Jisung frown and sulk until Felix finishes his work and they can finally go home, much to Felix's relief.

 

                 
               

* * *

 

 

" 'Sup losers. I'm here to ruin your date and third wheel you." Jisung unceremoniously plops down on the chair across his best friend's, making him and his boyfriend groan in unison.

 

They're at the coffee shop next to the campus, the one they've been going to ever since uni started.

 

"I thought you had classes until later." Felix sighs, leaning more into Changbin's chest as the latter brings an arm around him.

 

Jisung just shrugs at the comment. "I didn't feel like going."

 

It's unusual for Jisung to stay silent for more than ten seconds, so when he doesn't utter a single word, the two share a suspicious look.

 

"You're awfully quiet." Changbin states the obvious. "What happened to you?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"By the incredibly long sigh you just let out it's not nothing."

 

"Minho and I haven't hung out in a while..." He deflates even more. "When I go to him, that tall guy is always around him."

 

Changbin, turns to look at his boyfriend with a questioning look.

 

"One of the new kids. I've talked to him a few times." Felix answers his unspoken question. "He's pretty cool."

 

"Yeah, also handsome, funny and in love with my Minho." Jisung states angrily. 

 

"You're just exaggerating now." Felix says, playing with Changbin's fingers.

 

The oldest intervenes. "It's not like Minho didn't give you enough hints. You were just too oblivious and never did something about it. Maybe he's trying to move on."

 

"You're really not helping." Jisung groans, resting his head against the table.

 

Jisung, with his head on the table, and the other two, too infatuated with each other, don't notice Minho approaching their table.

 

Only when Jisung feels a hand on his back does he look up, meeting none other than Minho's doe eyes and surely, his wide smile.

 

"Ditching your classes again, Jisungie?" The brown haired male laughs, ruffling his hair.

 

"You know me too well."  
Jisung can't help but smile at the older's antics. God, he misses him so much.

 

After Minho greets the couple, he returns his attention on the blonde, coming closer to him and running his fingers through his strands.  
If Jisung squeals, he does it internally.

 

"You haven't called me these past days. Not a single reply to my texts either..." Minho says, his voice sounding rather small.

 

"Yeah, um...I have a lot of assignments to work on...I don't really have too much free time."

 

It's a lie and he knows it. Felix seems to know, too, but he stays quiet, deciding to just throw his best friend a harsh glare.

 

"Oh, I see...I thought you were like... Avoiding me?"

 

"No, no! I really wouldn't!" Jisung hurries to reassures him.

 

"Oh, okay then." Minho's soft smile makes an appearance again and Jisung lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Maybe after you're done with-"

 

"I don't know how someone can drink this, but here's your americano." The tall guy shoves it into Minho's hands and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

 

It's the first time Jisung gets to see Hyunjin from so close and fuck, he's even more beautiful from here.  
That's just not fair. 

 

"Right, thank you..." Minho says. "Guys, this is Hyunjin, my very annoying new roommate." He chuckles a bit towards the end, when Hyunjin punches him playfully, but then proceeds to lay his head on Minho's shoulder.

 

Jisung feels the sudden urge to just get the fuck out of there.

 

"The two inseparable shorties are Changbin, and as you already know, Felix." Minho continues. "And-"

 

"I have to go to class." Jisung hurriedly gathers his things, throwing them in his backpack as quickly as he can, avoiding to look at anyone.

 

"I can walk you, if you want to?" Minho offers, looking confused at the other.

 

"There's no need to." Jisung doesn't even realize how harsh his words come out.

 

He leaves without looking back once, missing the hurt look in Minho's eyes.

 

            

* * *

 

 

Days after, Jisung is waiting to get his ticket for a movie he's wanted to see for the longest time.  
At the beginning, when they heard that it'd come out, Minho and him planned to go together. But now Jisung didn't think that it'd be a very good idea to ask the older if he still wants to come with him.

 

  
Felix and Changbin said no before Jisung could even finish his question.

 

So here he is, all by himself, with the largest popcorn held securely in his hands.

 

"Jisungie?"

 

_Oh God, seriously?_

 

The so familiar voice calls, making the blonde turn around and see Minho and his roommate - oh, reallty, what a surprise - holding tickets for the same movie.

 

"Hi." He manages to greet them and attempts a small smile.

 

"You didn't tell me you were coming tonight." Minho is the one who breaks the silence.

 

And it's breaking Jisung's heart when he realizes that there has never been such an awkward moment between them before.

 

"Yeah, well...You know how much I wanted to see this when we talked about it."

 

"I do..."

 

"What row do you have?" Hyunjin intervenes enthusiastically, grabbing Jisung's ticket before the latter can even protest. "Oh, that's kind of far...But maybe the person next to us wants to switch places, so you can stay next to us?"

 

Jisung takes back his ticket, glaring briefly at Hyunjin. "No, thanks, I don't want to intrude."

 

"What are you talking about?" Minho takes a step closer, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Of course you wouldn't, Sungie."

 

Minho looks at him expectantly, hoping that the younger agrees. Jisung would love to stay next to him, just as they used to, but he simply can't as long as Hyunjin is there, so he shakes his head and steps back.

 

"Let's leave it like this. It's just a movie after all."

 

He is the first one to go towards the movie theatre, quickly occupying his seat and avoiding to look into the two's direction the entire time.

 

He doesn't notice how Minho's eyes are on him more than on the movie, frowning and trying to figure out what he ever did for Jisung to avoid him like this.

 

              

* * *

 

 

Turns out Jisung has a lot of assignments, indeed. Now he knows how many there are since he's actually started working on them.

 

He's been working ever since his classes finished today and now, needless to say, he's ready to go home and sleep for the rest of the weekend.

 

 Once he looks up, he almost has a panic attack.

 

"Oh my God!" He shouts, nearly falling out of the chair. "You scared me." He places a hand over his heart, breathing dramatically fast.

 

Minho, from across the table, just chuckles cutely at the younger's acts.

 

"When did you even get here?"

 

"Hmm, a while ago. One hour already passed, I think."

 

"What? And you just stood there, staring at me like a creep?" Jisung asks, getting up.

 

"Mhm." Minno nods as he also stands up. "I wanted to talk to you, but I found you here and saw how focused you were. So I waited for you to finish."

 

"Wow..." Jisung chuckles nervously. "I wouldn't have minded if you interrupted me, you know that, right?"

 

Minho shrugs as shoves his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, following Jisung towards the exit.

 

They walk in a comfortable silence and oh, yeah, Jisung notices that Hyunjin's nowhere to be seen. That's something new.

 

"How's your roommate?"

 

"Hyunjin? He moved in with someone else."

 

"What? Why?"

 

"He came home super drunk and tried to kiss me and then...You know, things got awkward and....I had to kinda ask him to switch with someone else." 

 

"What?! How dare he do this to my man! I swear, if I find him I'm gonna kill him!" Jisung is all red - mostly out of anger - and doesn't even realize what words come out of his mouth at this point.  
He begins walking faster, leaving Minho behind, laughing and having the best time of his life.

 

It's a few meters further when the blonde stops and freezes in his spot.

 

Minho takes this as his cue to go to him. He smiles at the younger, throwing an arm around him and kissing his cheek. Jisung, however, doesn't move.

 

"I lied, he's still at home. And he didn't do anything." Jisung feels another peck on his cheek, screaming internally at how soft Minho's lips are. "I just wanted to check one thing. And I was right."

 

"A-About what?"

 

"You were jealous this whole time, weren't you?" Minho steps in front of him, taking the younger's face between his hands.

 

Jisung finds it pointless to deny it now, but he doesn't confirm it either, too embarrassed to say anything.

 

"Will you say something?"

 

Jisung lets out a "hmphph" sound and Minho takes it as a no.

 

He leans forward, hoping that the next thing will eventually get a reaction out of the blonde.

 

The kiss he places against Jisung's lips is brief and barely even there, but it's still meaningful and gentle.  
He pulls back after another peck, smirking at the younger.

 

"What about now? Anything you'd like to say?"

 

Jisung stares at him, more serious than he's ever been before as he places his hands on the older's shoulders.

 

"Marry me, please."

 

Minho laughs all the way home, finally getting to hold Jisung close after these messy past weeks.

 

 

 

("I like the nickname you gave me, by the way."

 

"What nickname?"

 

"You said I'm your man. I'd love to be that."

 

"Is this you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

 

"Is that a yes I'm hearing from you?"

 

"Of course it is!" )


End file.
